More Than Meets The Eye
by ladyelainemalfoy
Summary: Lavander Brown isn't really in love with Ron. She was just insecure and hurt badly before. Now she's out to hurt Hermione Weasley more than she ever did before. Brown isn't only an ordinary gossip, she's a vindictive witch who used her past for present.
1. Chapter 1

She winced at the cracks her bones emitted as she stretched her neck sideways. She had been pouring over her next article far too long it seemed, yet she couldn't stop. Not until the next biggest news was printed and spread around the whole Magical Britain, perhaps the whole wizarding world. Lavender Brown just had to tell the big hit! And she was by far only a paragraph away from submitting it to her editor. She couldn't stop now. Furiously, the woman picked up her quill and scribbled away. Tomorrow, the whole world will recognize her. Perhaps he will too.

The next morning came with a furious yell from an angry redheaded witch as she clutched a broadsheet in her hands. Her brows furrowed as she continued to read, mumbling angrily as she let on. She didn't care if her company at home would wake up. In fact, she would be happy if he did because by then, Ginny Potter nee Weasley would have someone to vent to.

"Wha- what's the matter? Where's the fire? Voldemort? Is he here?" A frantic voice asked out as panic footfalls echoed to the otherwise empty house. A dark haired wizard clad in his pyjamas with askewed glasses entered the kitchen looking paranoid as ever. Harry Potter was ready to fight despite what his appearance told anyone so.

"There's no fire, Harry. Not Voldemort either, but Lavander-sodding-Brown!" The witch stood from her sit and pushed the Daily Prophet to her husband rather forcefully. "Read it yourself," she commanded as she stomped her way towards the stove and pulled out pans and raw ingredients from the cupboard and the pantry. She had to vent, but not before Harry had read it. In the meantime, she could think the blonde witch in question was the vegetables.

Harry Potter's emerald eyes darted left to right as he read the paper shoved by his wife. The news hadn't sank into him until he was halfway the page and the scent of the sizzling bacon for breakfast hit his nose.

'Golden Trio Had Fallen'  
>By Lavender Brown<p>

Yesterday, it had been official that the famous Mr and Mrs Weasley had fallen apart. It had been clearly said from their lawyers that the divorce had finally settled with the agreements remained to be unsaid. Two thirds of the Golden trio was now broken.

It was remembered that war hero and healer Hermione Granger had enthralled our beloved war hero Harry Potter and the Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor Krum during her Hogwarts years almost a decade ago. An anonymous source had revealed that the former Mrs Weasley had in fact been secretly connected to the famous Quidditch player, Krum and was off to Bulgaria last night.

Sources in the Ministry had confirmed that Miss Granger had availed of an internationally portkey for last night, and hadn't announced her return. My dear readers, it is my personal belief that Granger might have a meeting with her secret lover now that she was a single woman again. And what would happen to Chudley Cannons Keeper, Ronald Weasley? And what about their two kids, Rose and Hugo Weasley? Stay tune to the Daily Prophet and yours truly for another latest update about the Broken Golden Trio. See page 9 for a recall of the couple's love story.

By the end of the article, Harry's mind was off of the food and back to the redhead witch in front of her. Anger etched clearly on her face as she waited for her husband's reaction. "I think we need to pay Ms. Brown a visit."

The farthest side of Hogsmeade village had been transformed into a residential district a year after the war. Many witches and wizards who helped reconstruct their beloved school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had needed a place to stay in while they build the school. Thus came the decision of the new Ministry of Magic to build a residential district for the volunteers of school, and those left homeless by the war in Hogsmeade.

Normally, the houses in Dumbledore Lane, as the place had been called after the late Albus Dumbledore, were silent during weekdays. People would be out of their homes for work, in London, or in the commercial district of Hogsmeade itself. However, today was a special day. The cottage without any neighbours of ten meters away was currently occupied.

Lavender Brown was in her room with a man. Engaged in a battle of passion and dominance, the house was filled with moans of both witch and wizard. Clothes haphazardly thrown in the room, the two occupants had been too focused in their deed.

For the witch, this meant nothing but success and revenge, and for the wizard, this was reward. "Ah," a long moan escaped from the woman's lips as her peek came. Despite the satisfaction, the woman knew her lover was not yet satisfied. Deeply engrossed in their thing, the couple hadn't realized they had a visitor.

Outside said cottage stood another couple- a brunet wizard and a redheaded witch. The former looked oddly calm but stern, while the latter was clearly enrage with her husband of the owner of the cottage, I don't know. Harry Potter knocked loudly on the door for what had to be the fifth time in about fifteen minutes since he arrived. If he was to be honest, he wanted the ordeal done calmly and the article retracted from the paper with a proper apology from the writer herself. Unfortunately, knowing the rage his wife had been harbouring since reading the paper, he knew no one would leave unscathed.

"What the bloody hell was that woman doing? How can she not hear the knocks?" Ginny exclaimed, irritated by the lack of response. She only wanted to get her hands on the blonde and not bother about the consequences. "Knock again, Potter," she commanded, and Harry knew not to argue. She rarely called him Potter in that tone.

Harry knocked, and once again was met without a response. Fed up with it, Ginny Potter brandished her wand and muttered the unlocking charm on the door. She ignored Harry's gasp and frown as she stepped forward towards the inside of the house.

"Ginny! Stop it, you're trespassing!" Harry called, but to no luck. The woman was determined to see Brown.

"Shut up Harry, the bitch would pay for insinuating that Hermione was a whore!" came her response. By now, she had travelled the distance from the front door to the bedroom. She had already took a glimpse of the kitchen and dining and found no one. Of course, Ginny didn't know that it was Lavender's bedroom, but it was the nearest room from the kitchen. Logically, it was the next room she should search for.

Harry, despite himself, couldn't for the life of him just leave his wife alone in rage. He didn't want to have a trip to the Ministry and bail Ginny out of jail if she harmed Lavander, which had high tendency to happen given her state. He was mad at Lavander for saying that Hermione's a whore, well implied, but he wanted to make the conversation as calm as he could. He believed they'll arrive at some sort of understanding if he could only talk. He entered the cottage and followed his wife.

What he had been greeted was the sight of Ginny with a confused, disgusted and enraged expression in her face. The witch stood in front of a blasted door, hands on her mouth as she stared wide-eyed to whatever's inside the room. Harry arrived by her side and was about to ask her what's wrong when he heard a loud thud from inside the room.

Ginny had seen it all, but Harry only had a glimpse. She had seen a familiar redhead on top of the witch she needed at the moment, engaged in a passionate and uncoordinated copulation. Shock filled her until Harry arrived. The thud pulled her out of reverie that caused her to shove Harry aside and stepped inside of what had been in the way of a hurricane.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She shouted. The occupants of the room stopped and turned around before scrambling to get the sheets and cover themselves up.

"What the hell, Ginny!" Ron shouted to his sister when he got himself off of Lavander and promptly covered his lower half. "What are you doing here?"

"No, Ronald, what are you doing here?" She retorted. Harry, by this time, had entered said room to see brother and sister glaring at one another at the centre of the room, with a red-faced Lavander at the middle of the bed. He guessed that the thin sheet was the only thing covering said witch. "What the hell!" He exclaimed as he moved to the side of his wife, taking her arm before she could do any damage.

Harry looked at Ron and Lavander in the eyes, confused and disgusted but he tried his best to remain calm. It was part of his job as an Auror, to remain calm in times like this. "You have ten minutes to get yourself decent, we'll be in the kitchen. We need to talk," Harry said with the tone of finality. Lavander, despite being the owner of the house, could only nod. Harry Potter still held his authority after all. The wizard tugged his wife in spite of her protests out of the room and to the kitchen. This was going to be a long day.

Ten minutes later, an angry and embarrassed Ron and Lavander came out of the room, fully clothed. Ginny had calmed down a little but nevertheless still mad was seated on the chair at the table while Harry took it upon himself to seat at the head of the table. He motioned the two to take a seat. Ron sat across his sister while Lavander sat across Harry. Silence engulfed the quartet until the dark haired wizard cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here Ron?" He asked.

This question only managed to make Ron redder than he was before. He opened his mouth to speak but luckily, Lavander bested him. "What are you doing here Harry?" She asked snidely.

"We came here to talk to you to retract your article on the Prophet and offer a public apology." He said bluntly.

"I would do no such thing," The woman replied.

"How dare you bitch!" Ginny yelled, but Harry quickly took her arm to stop her. He merely gave her a shake of his head to tell her to leave it to him.

"Hermione had no fault in the divorce. You know that," he emphasized the word 'you' because given the predicament they were in, and the scene he had arrived in, Ron should have told her of the truth.

"I know, but I still won't do it." She said unperturbed. "I must ask you to leave," she said trying to be calm. Lavander knew she should have the upper hand.

"How long Ron?" Ginny asked, uncharacteristically calm as she glared to his brother.

"A year," he said simply, turning another level of red in the face.

"A year! You bloody fool! No wonder Hermione's so relived when the divorce was settled!" Ginny exclaimed standing from her chair, and hit the table with her feast. Ron jumped out of his chair, while Harry stood to stop his wife from pouncing on her brother,

"I will make sure your life would be in hell, bitch!" She growled to Lavander who was clearly afraid but had a hint of smugness in her face. "Hermione's not a whore! You are!" She continued then struggled out of Harry's arms to walk to her brother's side.

"Oh and Ron, I'm sure Hermione's having fun with Malfoy in France," Ginny whispered before she apparated out of the place. Harry stared at the scene unsure of what to do next.

"Where are Rose and Hugo?"

"With Mom, said she'll take them to Hermione later. She wouldn't meet me, nor talk to me, not even let me near my kids. Hermione got custody, by the way." Ron said absentmindedly for his mind was still reeling from the information his sister had given him.

Harry could only nod, and turned to Lavander. "I'm sorry Lav, but I only want a peaceful transaction. I'm mad at you for writing that. Hermione's not a whore. I'm disappointed too. But I couldn't, no, I wouldn't stop my wife from taking revenge on you if you don't retract your article and make an apology." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll turn blindsided to my wife's action if that happen, and I'm sure we won't be the one left without a job, and ruined reputations. I am, after all, the chosen One," he said sombrely before leaving the couple. Whatever his wife told Ron, he could only guess but it probably struck a nerve. And whatever he told Lavander, he wouldn't know what her reaction was, but he hoped he struck a nerve. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Sensitive Issue/Topic discussed. **Disclaimer:**_** _I own nothing of the Harry Potter world nor do I use it for profit._**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger gripped the newspaper tightly in her right hand as her other held on the hot cup of coffee on the kitchen table. Brows furrowed, the woman's eyes darted back and forth to the news, releasing an angry grunt every now and then. She couldn't believe the witch's gut for writing the hideous story. Footsteps pulled Hermione's mind from the journal. A blond head peeked at the kitchen where Hermione was seated, a newly awakened Draco Malfoy entered after seeing her acknowledge him.<br>"What's the matter Granger?"

"Apparently, we're having a mad love affair here in Paris. I told you, it was bad decision to use your house for work." Hermione retorted shoving the paper to the man's chest.

Draco's eyes repeated Hermione's actions before, but the lack of emotion on his face was a blatant difference. "Where did she get the information?"

"I don't know." Hermione said with a sigh as she pulled the skillet and four eggs and some bacon from the fridge. She wished Lavander would stop already. Hermione only wanted a simple and quiet break up with her ex-husband. It was hard enough for her to repress the anger to the woman when she learned Ron was cheating her with said reporter, but it would be harder for her to explain to the kids who were arriving by international portkey later. Rose and Hugo deserved to know the truth, at least before Rose went to Hogwarts this fall. However, if they've read the paper, the process would be harder. She hoped Molly would have the sense not to give the paper to them.

"Relax, Granger. Brown is a slag for shagging Weasel, and many others around, and she's an idiot for writing those. These past two days' news isn't helping you yes, but it wasn't the truth. Potter knows the truth, the Weasley's know it. I know it. The only thing that should matter to you is the opinions of those who matters. Not hers, not the crowd." Draco explained as he grabbed cup of coffee Hermione made for him.

"When did you get so wise, Malfoy?" Hermione sneered, but quickly broke to a grin. Draco was right, she told herself. The whole Weasley clan minus Ron was on her side. She shouldn't give a damn. -

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Hermione. I really am. I wasn't thinking when I told Ron about that. I don't mean- er, well I mean it, uh! I'm sorry," Ginny gushed apologetically on her knees as she talked to Hermione in the floo. The kids were sleeping in their beds, except for James who was at the burrow. Her eldest had volunteered to help his grandmum clean up Hermione's kids and send them off to France. James was really close to Malfoy after all.<p>

"That's fine, Gin. I, did you mean it for Ron to think that Draco and I are having some affair?"

Ginny hesitated but gave a meek nod. "I didn't mean to. I know you have a work there, helping the children's ward in Hopital de Magique is an admirable job. I was so mad at Ron with what I witnessed yesterday that I said it. I just whispered it, he probably blabbed on that slag!" She said madly.

"Calm down, Gin," Hermione sighed again. "I'm going to floo you later when Harry arrives. We need to do something," but the way the brunette said it wasn't convincing.

The redhead looked ashamed, and guilty. She shouldn't have told the idiot brother of his about that. "I'm really sorry, Hermione." She said one more time before Hermione pulled out of the floo.

Hermione stood up from her place on the floor, stretching her legs from its numb state. She knew she had to straigthen things up, she just didn't know how yet. But she was Hermione Granger after all, she would come up with a plan.

The backdoor opened, and Hermione found herself bouncing on her heels, pacing quickly to the kitchen where the group would arrive. Draco was there fixing them lunch. The two of them shouldn't be in France this week because their work schedule was to start next week, but due to the recent divorce she had, Hermione asked him if they could come week early. They were colleagues but nothing more. She just needed to get away from everything, and Draco offered her some outlet, his house in Paris. He was here to be her tour guide, and friend. Nothing more.

"Mum!" Hugo rushed to his mother as soon as Hermione entered the kitchen. The witch's face broke into a grin and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. Nine year old Hugo didn't like the Prophet like her mom, and would prefer adventure books than newspapers. However, Rose was entirey different. The eleven year old redheaded girl would read anything she could get her hands on, without the exception of the journal. One look on her daughter's wary face told Hermione everything.

"Good to see you dear," Molly Weasley entered last with a huge motherly smile on her face. She looked concerned but understanding at Hermione's predicament. She took off her cloak and put it on the hook on the door as she pulled Hermione on a hug after Hugo released her. The older witch gave Hermione a loving pat on the back and a kiss on her forehead before pulling back to help Draco with the food.

"Auntie," James said as he hugged Hermione quickly before following his grandmother. Hermione assumed that the thirteen year old had already been briefed by his parents. She looked at Hugo who settled himself on the chair at the kitchen table and then to Rose who was still standing, shifting from one foot to another by the door as she cast a wary glance every now and then to Draco. Hermione sighed and reached out her hand to Rose, maybe she should talk first with her eldest. Hugo wasn't wary of her new housemate, but Rose was. If they'll be living with her, she needed to trust Draco.

"Please," she murmured as Rose hesitated to take her hand. Finally, the eleven year old took her hand. "Molly, Rose and I will be in the study. Hugo, behave hun," she told them. Draco looked up from the skillet and gave a nod to Hermione. He understood, and he's more than willing to help her. Hermione smiled at him befor turning back to Rose, lightly steering her out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence through the long corridor from the kitchen to the study at the first floor. Hermione tried to stock her head with every possible question her little girl had but she was nervous and jittery about her daughter's reaction to think clearly. Soon, they arrived at the study and she opened the door. The room was vast with a large working table at the middle, a window with the overview of the backyard at the back of it. The three walls were lined with tall bookshelves and filled with books of various topics. In front of the table were a long couch facing the fireplace and two armchairs facing each other. A small mahogany coffee table sat on the center of the couch and armchairs.<p>

Hermione entered the room, and beckoned the uncharacteristically silent Rose in. She sat on the left armchair while motioning Rose to sit on the other. Timidly, Rose sat on it, a look of confusion and slight madness on her face. Hermione couldn't blame her. She shouldn't be experiencing this if Ron stayed faithful, and didn't let his jealous streaks in his body rule him.

"What's going on, mum?" Rose finally said, her voice cracking at the end and shequickly bit her lip to stop her from crying. Rose was like her mom in many ways. She was a tough girl but she hated to see her family broken.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," Hermione answered with a sigh. It broke her heart to see her baby on the verge of crying for something she couldn't understand fully. "You remember when I told you mummy and daddy aren't going to be together anymore right?" It had been months since she told her. She choose to tell Rose the glorified version, the one that didn't involve the cheating, and the other.

Rose gave a nod, wiping her eyes furiously before the tear escaped from it. "The divorce was finalized yesterday." Hermione said simply. She didn't know what to say, for the first time, Hermione was at lost.

"Why are you with Draco in France? Is the news true? You didn't love Dad anymore? And you cheated on him?" Rose asked as she gave a pitful sob. It felt like Hermione's heart was broken into many pieces as she did that. Hermione wanted to comfort her daughter but she knew Rose needed to know the truth.

"I love your Dad, Rose. I love him very much, but not as a wife should love her husband. Not anymore. I- Ron is one of my oldest friends, together with your Uncle Harry. He'll always have a special place in my heart, honey." Hermione started. She didn't want to reminisce but she owe her children as much.

"I didn't cheat on him, love. I never did. I'm with Draco here because we have a work to do. Remember when I told you, Dad and Hugo about the hospital here? They needed help to rebuild the children's ward in here, and they needed healers specialized on kids to run it. Draco and I were the best healers in Britain so basically we're sent here. It's just a coincidence that it happened when the divorce happened."

"But Aunt Lav," Rose wrinkled her nose as she spoke her name and Hermione cringed. "She said you and Draco are lovers. She said you don't love Dad, an- and Dad didn't even correct her." The first tear escaped and she looked down on her lap. She was confused. The blonde woman was always at their house when Hermione wasn't around. And before her grandmother brought them in France, Ron arrived in the Burrow despite his mother's threats of hexing him. He only said goodbye to them, but he didn't answer her questions. Rose heard her Grandmum shouted at Ron at the backyard about Lavander but she didn't understand it all because Hugo pulled her from the kitchen to the living room.

"What's between Dad and that woman, Mum?" Rose asked as she sobbed, her eyes reddening as the time passed. Hermione stood up from her chair and walked over to her daughter. Rose might be eleven and big girl now, but to Hermione, she'll always be her baby girl. Hermione pulled Rose up, and she sat down. Then, she pulled Rose on her lap and automatically, Rose's hands crept on Hermione's neck and the girl'd head burrowed in her chest.

Hermione rubbed Rose's back soothingly as she whispered sweet nothings in here ear. A tear escaped Hermione's own eyes as she calmed down her daughter. Her heart who was already into irrepairable pieces were crushed down to bits as Rose continued to cry. It was her fault, she decided. She hadn't protected her baby girl from the pain. She had been selfish. But she'll do her best to make it up to her girl.

"Rose, listen to me," Hermione said in a motherly voice. Rose had calmed down a little, her cries reduced to small hiccups. "Ron, and uh, Lavander had, uh, they had a relationship. For a year, they had, and I deduced they're still seeing each other now. Your dad and I had a huge fight a year ago." She sighed and looked away. It was hard to tell the story that her kids didn't know about, but she had to do this. Just for closure, she guessed.

"Last year, I got pregnant. I only knew it two months after conception when I went to my friend at the hospital to check up on me. I got dizzy on that pregnancy unlike when it was you, and Hugo so I didn't know. I wanted to tell your daddy the good news, you and Hugo were at the Burrow that time. I went home to tell him, and," Hermione released a sob, her tears freely falling.

It was as if their roles were reversed. Rose was now the one playing mother to Hermione as the older woman tried to calm herself down. A few minutes after, Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled gratefully to her daughter. She kissed Rose's forehead as she murmured 'I'm sorry' to her and Rose hugged her. "I'm sorry too mamma."

"I arrived at home to see your Dad and Lavander making out on the couch in our bedroom," Hermione lied a little. She didn't know if she should tell her that her father and the irritating blonde woman were shagging each other senseless in their marriage bed or not. She decided the latter. Rose was an intelligent kid, she'll knew later what Ron and Lav were doing. Probably sooner than later. "I was hurt and I hexed Daddy on my rage. I ran from the room to downstairs to floo to the Burrow. I tripped, and fell. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. An- and the baby's gone." Hermione cried and hugged her daughter tightly as Rose returned the hug just as tight. It was a relief that she had said it out loud. She never once told anybody about it, but Rose deserved the truth.

Hermione felt lighter though, she gave one last kiss on the forehead of her daughter before she pulled them both up and cleaned Rose's face with her handkerchief. "I'm sorry mamma. I'm sorry Daddy hurt you. I'm sorry our brother's gone. But I love you mamma. I love you so much." Little Rose, despite her outward toughness, became as soft as the cotton as she hugged her mother. It warmed Hermione's insides, and her lips broke into a loving smile. "I love you too, Rose. I love you always."

* * *

><p>It was the first time Hermione got the chance to say the story out loud. It ripped her heart into pieces but telling it was a relief. Someone knew, someone who had a big heart knew. Her daughter was tough and Hermione knew that Rose, despite her childish innoncence, understood how hard it was for Hermione to remember that unfortunate event.<p>

All of Hermione's relatives thought that she only tripped at the stairs last year due to a fight she had with Ron, but nobody knew what the fight was about, and what the result of the fight was. Hermione refused to talk to anyone before she could tell Ron about their third baby, and she still refused to talk to anyone including Ron after her miscarriage.

She could still remember clearly as if the moment was only a few hours ago what happened that day. For a two months, Hermione had been suffering from dizziness and nausea. At first she thought it was a stomach bug. She didn't have morning sickness when she was pregnant with Rose and Hugo, so that was unusual to her. She set up an appointment to her healer on Friday, May 21, and Healer Morgan confirmed her pregnancy.

_Happy and surprised, Hermione walked out of St. Mungo's and went straight to a muggle baby shop and brought a pair of baby shoes. She didn't have the chance to do that to Ron- to surprise him of the news- when it was Rose and Hugo. Ron was with her when she visited her healer. Hermione had the baby shoes wrapped in red and gold paper and tied with an orange ribbon- Ron's favorite colors._

_By five in the afternoon, after going to the Burrow to ask if Molly could have the kids stay in their home for the night, Hermione finally apparated to their home. The cottage of five rooms with one joint study and two bathrooms stood in front of her. The front lawn was beginning to turn green from its brown state after the snow had melted, the first signs of Spring. What a perfect analogy, she thought._

_She knew Ron would be working overtime today so she still had three more hours to prepare his favorite dishes. To her shock and confusion, the front door was opened. Instinct came quickly to Hermione that day and she raised her wand, ready to attack. She locked the door in silence, and followed the trail of muddy footprints on the floor. She hoped it was only Ron. Her heart pounded on her ears with her every step._

_It wasn't until she reached the top most step of the stairs leading to the master's bedroom and kids' bedroom did Hermione's heart seemed ready to pounce out of her chest. A groan echoed through the otherwise silent house. Tiptoeing, Hermione followed the source of the groan. Another moan rang through the walls, and her heart was on her throat. The sound came from the master's bedroom._

_Bang! The door exploded as Hermione nonverbally cast the charm. Two figures laid on top of the bed, the man on top of the woman as the latter desperately tried to cover them up._

_"Hermione! It's not what it looks like!" Ron whimpered as Lavander pushed him out of her and of the bed, showing all his glory to both woman._

_"Don't insult my intelligence, Ron," was all Hermione could say in an unnerving calm voice. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears but her mind seemed to stop it from falling. All she wanted to do was to get out of this house, and break down into pieces. To hell with Ron, to hell with everything._

_Her eyes wondered towards the woman on the bed, the duvet covering her. Lavander's eyes were malicious and smug, even if her lips frowned and cower. That was when Hermione realized that Lavander did this for revenge. For what reason, she didn't know._

_"For how long, Ron?" She asked, turning her gaze back to the man. Ron hung his head in shame and mumbled, 'Three months'. That was all Hermione needed to hear._

_Hermione sharply turned around with a glare at the blond woman on her marriage bed. "I'm leaving, and we're over. The divorce papers are going to be sent to you later this week, Ron."_

_"Please don't leave me Hermione! I need you!" Ron yelled as Hermione turned around the corner out of the room. At the corner of her eyes she saw Lavander's smug look wash off her face as Ron muttered those words. For a brief second, Hermione thought she won._

Tears began to cloud Hermione's vision, and only Rose's soothing rub on her hands pulled her out of her self-imposed prison of her brain. She didn't want to remember what happened next. The ordeal was hard, and painful. More so than the first part. The older witch looked at her daughter's brown eyes, the only thing she inherited from her. Hermione pulled Rose into a motherly hug, and kissed her forehead. She might have lost a child that day, but she had two beautiful children now. It would have been selfish of her if the child was born into a broken family. At least Rose and Hugo had known the good side of their father before all of this happened, that child wouldn't.

"I love you, Rose. Momma always loves you." Hermione murmured as she kissed the girl's hairline once more. "I love you too, mum," Rose whispered as she hugged Hermione tightly around her middle.

The door of the study opened, and James' head peeked in with a solemn look on his face. He looked sorry for interrupting their moment, but he had to do it. "Food's ready, Auntie, Rose." He said in his uncharacteristically silent tone. Hermione nodded and lightly pushed Rose towards her cousin. Soon as the two children were out of the study, Hermione realized that she had a new sense of energy. Rose understood her even for a bit, and Hugo will too, she was sure. No one could take her family away from her, no one._ Not even that vindictive, Lavander Brown._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading this story. It's intentionally for a challenge in HPFF by mangagirl who asked me to write a story from a two-three sentence plot she gave. I own the twists but not the original content. I'm glad it's met with a pleasant reviews. Again, it's rated M for a reason. Mostly because of the issues discussed in the story. Anyway, I ask for you all to be patient for the next chapter because I might not be able to write quick with all the term papers I need to pass in all my subjects in University. While I'm away, you might want to read my other stories. I might update FLCD this week. Please review! Thank you so much! <em>

_-ladyelainemalfoy-_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had found time to talk to Hugo about her current situation with his father. After the brief confrontation of Hermione's well-hidden past for a year with her daughter, Rose went back to her jolly self in front of her grandmother, and cousin. Although the girl was still wary of Draco, and it was like she was behaving like Ron would in front of him, except Rose was milder. She only avoided having to converse with him despite Hermione's stern looks added with Molly's. She even so ignored the wizard's tries to engage her in a sort of conversation because after all, she's still her mother's daughter, and she was a great conversationalist like Hermione was. She was far wiser than any kid of her age. It took a resounding admonishment from Molly for Rose to apologize and leave the dinner table. The older witch apologized as well to Hermione and to Draco but the latter waved her off, saying he understood it completely. He knew well enough because Lucius Malfoy was not as secretive with his dalliances as the general public knew. Hermione, however, had took her sweet time in punishing her daughter as sternly yet as soothingly as she could. She blamed herself for the girl's behavior and it took Draco an hour to stop the brunette witch from apologizing to him. Rose locked herself in her room from the remaining hours of that day.

It took minutes if not an hour for Hermione to explain everything to her younger son. He was as clever as she was and as clinical in taking things. Hermione left the bit about the miscarriage because she didn't want to grieve any longer. Hugo had the tendency to blabber like his father and the woman thought it'll be best for him to not know that information less he blabbered on to the Weasleys. The woman only wanted to live a peaceful life now that the debacle was over.

Later that night when both of her children were in bed, she entered the drawing room in Malfoy's large mansion. The floo was open and they were waiting for Harry and Ginny to come over. They needed to discuss things they would do about Brown and Ron. Molly and James had long left after dinner. The young Potter was a welcomed distraction for Rose's behavior. James, to chagrin of Harry, had taken a liking to Draco and his job more than he had with his own. James was practically attached to the hip of Draco as well as Hugo's. The three boys had so much in common that sometimes, Hermione thought her son was more of Draco's than Ron's. Ron never talked to the boy unless it was about Quidditch and the Burrow. Perhaps it was another reason why Hugo accepted it quicker than Rose. Rose was a Daddy's girl through and through.

"No problems, I hope?" Draco's voice interrupted Hermione's musings as he offered her a glass of wine while she took the arm chair. In minutes, the Potters would come through the fireplace but this momentary peace was a welcome thing for the young Healer. She sighed as she took her first sip and sank deeper on the plush chair. Draco was spread on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand, while the other was pillowed by his head on the arm of the chair.

"No, but Rose wouldn't let me enter her room," she answered. Silence settled between them. It wasn't awkward like an outsider thought it would be but rather it was comfortable.

"Really Granger, I thought you're the brightest witch. A simple unlocking charm would do the trick," he drawled, but a light smirk void of malice grazed his lips. Had he said that ten years ago, Hermione would love to hex him to kingdom come, yet ten years later, she only rolled her eyes and pouted lightly. "Only you would think that. I respect my daughter's privacy." She huffed and drank her wine.

"Whatever you say, Granger." He said in a taunting voice. And his face met a cushion pillow sent from Hermione's direction. "Very mature," he said and was given a roll of her eyes in return. "How's Scorpius by the way? Is he throwing tantrums that you've left him in the care of his grandmother? Although I'd think Mrs. Malfoy took pleasure against your wishes and spoil him in every way imaginable." Hermione asked, changing their topic.

Draco Malfoy was a divorced man himself. After taking his NEWTs and earned his training admission in St. Mungo's, his father revealed to him the blood contract he had with the old Mr. Greengrass binding him with the younger Ms. Greengrass, Astoria. He fought tooth and nail to get out of such arrangement, even as to asking the Wizengamot if the bindings that Azkaban prisoners had before their sentence should be deemed void. Unfortunately, the highly praised body couldn't do such things because the arrangement was magically and blood bound. Only legal bindings could be broken.

So as Lucius Malfoy served his fifteen year sentence in Azkaban, and Narcissa Malfoy, her two year house arrest, Draco wed with Astoria. It took them quite sometime to produce a heir, only because his 'wife' was too conscious of her body. It took a sharp lashing from the elder Mrs. Malfoy and a threat to cut her budget from Draco for her to agree to sleep with her husband in the same bed, in the same room without protection. A year later, Scorpius Malfoy was born. By the time young Scorpius had learned to walk, Lucius Malfoy died. Draco had seen to it that he would divorce his wife and get full custody of their son. Narcissa didn't hinder his way, she was bloody well happy to get rid of the ridiculous girl. And Astoria, she wasn't a force to be reckon with. She was happy to give the divorce and the custody to him given he'll give her a third of his money and the beautiful manor in Rome. And so when Scorpius was three, Astoria fled the country. It was Narcissa who was the mother to both him and his son. Until of course, Hermione came along.

They weren't the best of friends and by the time they went to the hospital for their training together, they were explosive as any delicate ingredient mixed together in a potion. They were destructive and hazardous in the presence of each other alone. It took them a great deal of time for them to work together peacefully. It happened when the hospital had lost a potions lab because the two of them could not stop fighting thus ignored the potion bubbling before them until it exploded. It was lucky for them to be alive. After that, they were in a less hostile environment. However, the great twist took place when they both graduated from training and Hermione had gone into labour with Rose. Upon giving her certificate, her water broke and Draco quickly swooped her in his arms being the one beside her.

He brought her to the delivery room and the mediwitches quickly rushed in to help him. The other healers were just running to the hall, but Draco had already took it to himself to deliver Hermione's baby because she was quickly dilating. By the time Hermione's healer arrived, she was already ten centimetres and ready to push. Instead of pushing Draco away, Healer Morgan had given him a nod and walked towards Hermione, whispering soothing words to her ears as she wiped her sweat and gave her hand for Hermione to squeeze. Old Healer Rebecca Morgan was both Hermione and Draco's mentor after the potion incident and she felt motherly to both geniuses. In two hours, Rose Monica Weasley was born.

Ron was away with the Chudley Cannons game that day while every member of the Granger-Weasley family was there waiting for the arrival of their newest member. Draco had fallen in love to the baby as soon as he had first set eyes on her. But Rose would always be a daddy's girl. Rose's birth was the proverbial olive branch between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. It made him giddy, and excited for his own son's birth that happened a month after Rose. Unlike the red-haired girl's, Scorpius' was a demure event. Both Hermione and Draco were present in the delivery room, with Draco delivering his own son. Astoria never bothered a glance on the boy after the process and it made Draco seethe with anger.

Scorpius had never left the manor while Astoria was there. He never had friends, only house elves and the adults around him. He was spoiled by his grandmother, humbled by his father and ignored by his mother. It pained him to see his son growing up ignored and planting hatred to his mother and it pained him more to see Hermione and Weasley doting on Rose. So when Astoria fled, Draco took it his turn to step in and make Scorpius's childhood better than his own. He took him to his office, as he was in the Pediatric Ward- a ward built after the war to cater the orphans of the great Battle. There he played with the kids, and his over all shy demeanor faded until the time he was most comfortable with the kids, including Rose Weasley who was a regular visitor with her mother. Hermione apparently would not be persuaded to hire a nanny and as Ron was usually of of town, she took Rose to work, and that year Hugo was born. Much like Rose's Draco was the one to deliver Hugo, this time an instant bond between the two. Instead of the father-son bond between Ron and Hugo, it was Draco-Hugo bond. Hugo was more of his mother than of Ron's, unlike Rose. The older girl was like her father in many regard from temper to Quidditch. It was probably only Hermione's face, brain and compassion that she had gotten from the older witch, although the last quality was often overwhelmed with her temper.

So Hermione played mother to all three children, subconsciously to Scorpius. Draco played father to Hugo and Scorpius, but never to Rose. To her, he was the lion pretending to be a lamb. While she felt comfortable to him over the course of years, she was wary, and if her behavior that night was to be the basis, she still is. Draco blamed it to the conditioning Ron did to her. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"He's fine. He'll be coming next week but he'll be back because he'll be staying with Andromeda and Teddy before for the remaining week fo July. I bet Potter's spawns would be there too." Teddy, the orphan of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, lived with his grandmother, but treated the Potters as his own parents. With Rose's birth, Draco had reconciled with his childhood nemesis, while his mother reconciled with her sister. The Tonks and the Malfoys were often spending time in either houses every week. Scorpius treated Teddy and James as his older brothers.

"I think Hugo and Rose will love that." Hermione said, although she hoped her girl would not involve the young Malfoy of her enmity towards the father. It was humiliating enough, and painful too.

The fireplace roared green flames and out came Harry Potter. He frowned and raised an eyebrow to the pair before he stepped aside for his wife to come in. Ginny Potter instantly latched herself to Hermione, gushing apologies to her. Hermione put down the empty wine glass on the side table and patted the woman. "It's really okay Gin, promise." She said calmly and smiled when the younger witch pulled back.

"Does it have to be this dark?" Harry asked, still frowning as he settled himself on the arm chair across Hermione. Draco sat up from his former lying position as Ginny took the place beside him.

"What do think Potter?" Draco drawled as he poured each of them glasses. "Alright, open the candles if you must." He sighed giving in as he handed Hermione and Ginny their glasses before taking his own. Harry took his own and settled back on the chair in the room now brightly lit.

"Ron will be having a press conference." The dark haired wizard announced after a moment of silence, the cackle of the fire at the fireplace, lit after the visitors arrived was the only music aside from the occasional sips from the occupants of the room. The night was too silent, one of the perks of living in countryside. Even in France, the Malfoys lived in a rich countryside.

Ginny gasped, breaking the silence. She wasn't informed of the news because Harry had only arrived from the Ministry, sorting out papers they thought will be needed for their endeavor to put the blonde slag down where she belonged. It was such a shame that at few times before, she thought the woman a friend.

Hermione merely frowned, tired of expressiong emotions from the long day she had. She emptied her glass and before she could pour another, Draco was already there ready to pour her some. The blond man remained expressionless, oddly calm about everything. He was calm about Rose, and his words from that morning was uncharacteristic of him. She expected him to be angry, then she realized he was a Malfoy. He exuded nothing but calmness and poise now that he's a man, except when it came to his son and her children- she realized belatedly.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured and went back to staring at the cherrywood coffee table at the center of the ensemble. She knew Ron, he wasn't vindictive, nor he wasn't evil. He was sorry, she knew. But the information about her and Malfoy, that was enough for Ron's compassion and guilt fly away and for his temper to reign him. Despite of the years that passed, he still hated Draco. He disapproved of Hugo's liking of the blond, thus creating a bigger wedge between them. The information that Hermione was in France with Draco was sending him into bonkers, and with Lavander on his side, he was bound to see everything in black.

Hermione never liked Lavander. She tolerated her for old times sake but the fact that Ron chose her over Hermione on their sixth year held too much pain for her to forget. She forgave but not forgot. Hermione emptied her third glass and was about to pour another when a plae hand snatched the glass. "Hey!" She yelped, glaring at the blond wizard.

"We haven't talked of anything yet. You aren't sending yourself in a drunken state." Draco retorted sternly as if he was admonishing the children. He looked at Harry and ignored Hermione after he sent the glass and the wine back to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" He asked Harry, concern written in his voice. It had been years before he had openly expressed emotions. It had taken him a lot of kids in his job, and an occasional older people when a ward needed more healers, to loosen up.

"I threatened to revoke Lavander's credentials as a reporter. And I can do that but I know it won't help because she got Ron on her side. Without Hermione there to refute, I'm afraid I can't do anything. The Ministry chose not to be involved. Kingsley and the Wizengamot had told me that they couldn't do anything because in their records your divorce and the custody case was weak evidence for out side." Harry started, taking Ginny's hand because he had a feeling she'll explode if he didn't.

"I can give a blanket statement right?" Hermione asked, leaving the arm chair and scooted to Draco's side. He had been a great part of her life since eleven years ago. He was a best friend now, and it all felt normal.

"You can Hermione, but the fact remains. _You're in France with Malfoy._ People will think you're lying and that you're the cheater. You know how good Ron is in persuading the public with his woe-is-me attitude." Harry countered and looked away. He didn't like to see people thinking Hermione was heartless because he knew the real her. By the by, if this _scandal-in-the-making_ won't stop, Hermione and Draco's career would be in danger. Despite being a war hero, Hermione was not appealing to the public unlike Ron who relished in every publicity.

"I'll contact my lawyer tomorrow. I'll file a libel case against Lavander, and Ron if necessary. I'm sorry, Gin." Hermione said sincerely to her friend.

"That_ bastard_ is not my brother, you don't have to be sorry." Ginny hissed, glaring at the table. She was doing a good job in controlling her anger, but all she wanted to do was to rip that blonde bint's hair out of her scalp and to hex her idiot brother till he cried out his apology.

"I'll try to stop Ron, Hermione, _but..._" Harry trailed off glancing at the owner of the house. He was good with Malfoy, friendly even, with the turn of events, he wasn't sure how he'll deal with it. He didn't want to see Hermione hurt.

"We understand," Draco said nodding, and Hermione agreed. "Will you be able to stop the Prophet into publishing her articles?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes," Harry took of his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I think I can. I need to owl your mother Malfoy. She has more contacts than me. She should be able to pull the strings." He addressed the man and received a solemn nod in return. "Come, Gin. We need to go." He beckoned his wife.

The redheaded woman hugged her friend and said, "I'll be on your back Hermione. I promise everything will be alright." She pulled back and exchanged smiles with the brunette before she addressed the man. "Thanks for thanking care of Hermione and the kids, Draco," she stood up and walked to his husband to the fireplace.

"Welcome, Gin." Draco said, nodding and standing up. Hermione mimicked his actions. The Potters threw a pinch of floo powder at the fireplace and the flames turned green. In a flash, they were gone. Hermione flicked her wand and extinguished the fire in the candles. Draco turned the woman to him and pulled her close. They were friends, best friends and she had done wonders to his son. She'd done so much for him and Draco felt it was time for him to do something for her.

"Everything will be alright, Hermione," he whispred as he hugged her and let her cry on his shirt. It was really rare for him to call her with her first name. "I hope you're right, Draco." She sobbed and Draco tightened his hold of her. "I am, right. I will be right." He said, kissing the top of her head. The two stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until Hermione's sobs calmed down. The pulled away wordlessly. She sent him a grateful smile which he countered with a reassuring one. Hope flickered in her eyes at the sight of his rare smile. Perhaps, Draco was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took so long for me to update this. I was smoothing some plot holes in my outline. And well, this was a bit emotionally tasking. I hope you'll like the brief history of Draco and Scorpius. ~~ <strong>

**-elaine**


End file.
